brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hjammerdeim
Capacity Are we sure the Hjammerdeim only has a four shot capacity? The shotgun it's based on has either an 8, 12, or 16 round capacity.--1SAZ 05:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : It is open to speculation, so it is possible that it would hold more than four. I was involved in this convo but had forgotten to change this page to reflect that theory. AssassinLegend 23:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: The other thing is that most likely, almost certainly, they will have an upgrade to increase ammo capacity. MoaMadness 16:21, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : SRM 1216 Rotary Shotgun Platform. Does anyone know of a link for this as i cannot find one 19:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) the name is a reference to a certain 90's rapper. mc hjammer, i believe stop, its hjammerdiem. While that is quite funny, it is also unlikely. 01:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I imagine its both a combination of that and the Pancor Jackhammer. When your gun has "hammer" in its name, "It's Hammer Time" takes on a whole new meaning ~Shadowcat Heavy weapom? Where is it confirmed that this thing is heavy? Just look at the 3rd person picture down below in the gellery; does it look that large? I just seriously doubt that thing can be considered a heavy weapon. MoronicCinamun 19:21, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : ShadowCat'll probably be along shortly to present the full evidence but there's been a trickle of leaked videos up until now demonstrating weapon customisation menues. The reoccuring theme is that all the weapons are displayed except Heavy Weapons, the Hjammerdeim is also not displayed hence evidencing that it's categorised as a Heavy Weapon. : Nexolate 19:38, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :: http://brink.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Weapons :: Large wall of text right before the "New Weapon Video" section. ~Shadowcat 2 shot burst? That's what the chart says (on the weapons page), and if you pay attention to the lauch trailer on the front page (there are multiple instances of it firing) it seems to never fire more than two shots at once, and it even looks like at one point he fires it twice, then turns the mag (the exact way the real-world model it is based off of works). MoronicCinamun 22:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) So, is there a High capacity mag for this gun like in real life? And if so, how does that affect the burst fire of the gun? ~Shadowcat I must ask the same thing you are, shadowcat. If it does indeed follow this principle (and it definetly does if you watch the trailer) I don't think it is a true burst fire (i.e. 1 trigger pull=multiple shots) but rather that you may only fire 2 rounds (or more, it your theory is correct), before you have to cycle. We are gauging the burst fire part off a strategy guide (which I now realise as the misguiding, evil things they are), plus it was made my the same guy who did the guide for Fallout 3, which was atrocious. http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_3_Official_Game_Guide#Mistakes_in_the_original_edition http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout:_New_Vegas_Official_Game_Guide Fallout NV guide also full of mistakes, so I'm just saying to not trust everything from the chart (this seems off topic, but it ain't). MoronicCinamun 22:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i think it would make more sense to have a gun that has 2 to 4 shots per tube, and then you have to manually turn the cylinder, like the real life gun. Gives the player more control, and basically turns the magazine of the gun into a way to quickly reload 3 times before replacing the mag. ~Shadowcat I'm not sure how to edit the info box, but this one has 8 round mags it turns out. MoronicCinamun 21:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Reload? With the magazine nature of the weapon, reloading might be slower than a single shell of the Mossington, but realoading 6 shells takes a really long time where the Hjammerdiem does all 8 in one go. I think the claim on the page that the Hjammerdiem is slower to reload should be removed. ~Shadowcat Does anyone even use this gun? I seem to have no luck when using this weapon, for me at least, its terrible. I seem to get beaten out by the Mossignton, SMGs, Assault Rifles, and the LMGs even at point blank. Is there something I could be doing wrong? : The Mossington gets beaten by most things in close quarters too, unless you shove it down their throat. I've never had any experience with the Hjammerdeim as I don't use it and no one else I've seen does either. : Your best tactic is to use it like I use the Mossington: Lure people around corners, aim up (very important, focuses spread) and give 'em a nice up close blast to put them down. Playing as Engineer may help too, Weapon Buffs significantly improve the shotguns' effective range and likelihood to actually kill your target. : Nexolate 16:33, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : I use it for fun a lot, but I wouldnt call it a serious weapon. It is very good for intimidation purposes though, if youre into that kind of thing. While on security in the first part of Resort, I managed to pretty much lock down the upper command post and cover the hack box on my own, because people could see me through the glass and didnt want to get close. 21:49, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : I only ever use it for fun on single player mode, and I've actually managed to 2-shot enemies from about 8-10 meters away, no joke. This shotgun seems to have an abnormally long effective range when compared to the mossington. : : ------------- : Personally, I feel that the shotguns as a whole would be more useful if the mossington was made a light weapon, and this as medium. 23:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Have you used the Hjammerdiem since the weapon update that game it 3 shots x4, instead of 2 shots x4? It really is a strong weapon now. On some maps, where the objective is in a small room (last objective of resort for example), it's almost too good, but it's still balanced by the fact that being heavy is a huge liability. XShadowcat 06:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Well, that's only for PC users, consoles don't have that update yet, unfortunately. But, from what I've heard, it seems to be much better now. This brings up an interesting point, regarding the weapon statistics, should they be updated to the new numbers? Or should we keep them as is until the patch is universal for all platforms, and state the original stats in the "Trivia" or "Notes" section? Here's a link to all of the changes, although exact numbers are not provided. Perhaps someone on PC should look through the files? http://www.splashdamage.com/content/brink-weapon-tweaks-detailed ZzirBooty 22:19, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :: I mostly play as a lightweight, so I normally can't use it. When I play as my heavy character, I mostly use the E-Z Nade or the Gottlung. I have used this gun though, and I reckon it's awesome. Sure it's a heavy weapon which makes use a bit restrictive, but though you have to get right up to an enemy without dying to use it, that's just what heavyweights are good at. Seijana 11:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC)